Ni-Fang
Upbringing Born in deepspace, yet not darkspace, to a merchant family. Ni-Fang was a frail infant yet raised and became stronger then most known at the time. Born approx 30 years after the destostion of Earth by the Empress, yet upon stroke of luck or fate Ni-Fang came across a reborn and rebuilt Earth with a group of merchants, among whom was a yojng man named Amalark. Who had at the time a brief interest in the spaceborn woman. Her main motive for the gains and steps of life she has taken has moved beyond that of normal people would fare. Perchase of Spirit of Silence When Ni-Fang arrived at Port Wander with her family she was of age to begin her own part of the merchantile company at the time at age of seventeen she used her persawsive skills to seway two men who formerly owned the Spirit of Silence, a ship ready for the scrap heap. Under her command the ship was rebuilt within two eyasrs, and at age twenty considered spaceworthy enough to leave Port Wander. After which with most of the ship systems slave rigged to other computers and systems, Ni-Fang begain taking on her first crew. Hieden Hieldenhammer and the Crew of Spirit of Silence When Ni-Fang took on her crew for Spirit of Silence, swearing each of them to her command and orders when they sigbned on, the first person she knew she would need the most was a helmsman, she was recommended by a spacers bar on Port Wander to look up Hieden Hieldenhammer, a grizzled man from Earth who knew almost ever spacelane for a merchant, she looked him up and indeed found the man as had been told. Recently let go of a major merchant firm and looking for new work at the Dockyards of Port Wander, Hieden took a likeing to the young, white haired woman, who at the time seemed like an angel sent from the heavens to give Hieden a new leash on life. Hieden immediatly took helmsman rank and also first mate of Spirit of Silence, helping Ni-Fang take on the rest of the nine person crew. Of the nine menbers of the crew not including Hieden or Spirits of Silence's captain and owner, Ni-Fang there are seven others. two women, and five mutants that may or may not have once been planet born, being more cybernetic then anything Ni-fang had ever seen. But these crew became a tight nit family sailing the stars, making deals, and in many cases taking on smuggluing operations which enhanced the value iof their most valued items they sold. Illgotten gains and Trustful Wealth Within a year of taking on the Spirit of Silence as her homebasse as a merchant, Ni-fang gained considerable wealth when she cvame across and sold several artifacts of an old empire, how she was able to pay for those items she has never told. However it gained her enough of a reputation as am erchant for rare items. Of which her wares are very expensive to the terms of several thousand credits, or even more in gold. In several occasions Ni-Fang has been known to sell rare ores or various types along with rare articafts of arcane and odd timespace properties, (the latter of which were sold almost instantly to several museums throughout the galaxy.) How Ni-Fang had gained the rare ores, or even much less the strange artifacts is currently unknown. Category:Characters